The present invention relates to a device for preventing rats from climbing, especially relates to a device made of deformable plate, such as metal plate, to prevent rats from climbing pipes/rods or any other bodies.
1. Background of the Invention
It is well-known that in common families, especially in apartments, food loss or pollutions are often caused by rats, and excretions of rats contain germs, virus and toxin to induce human diseases by infection. Rats could not only destroy furniture, wall corners, and clothes or invade pets, but also moreover bite babies or propagate in rooms.
Rats could be controlled indoors and outdoors. The indoor preventing method such as trapping, binding and poisoning is not always successful due to the suspicion and sensitivity of rats. However the method to block the way for rats entering from outside is most effective. Rats may usually enter a building by climbing along stairs, or the contour of pipes/rods, such as water pipes, from sewers or gutterways, especially by climbing along pipes/rods which are fixed on the outer walls and vertically downwards fed through sewers or gutterways at internal distance.
2. Detailed Description of the Invention
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an effective device to prevent rats from climbing along pipes or tubes into buildings so as to stop the damages of rats.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple, easily installed and low cost device for preventing rats from climbing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an easily dismantling device for preventing rats from climbing.
The device of the present invention for preventing rats from climbing, characterized in which made of deformable plate, such as metal plate, comprises a plurality of adjacently arranged deformable plates and a fixing part for fixing said plurality of deformable plates on a pipe/rod or other desired body for which climbing rats is to be prevented. Each of said deformable plates have sharp teeth and/or protrusions at its edges an has an end connected to said fixing part. Said deformable plates can be deformed and extended in various directions by using tools so as to form a sharp construction around the contour of said pipe/rod or other desired body.
Moreover, said fixing part is provided with a punched structure, through which fixing members, such as screw, rope and steel sheet can penetrate for fixing the device or for connecting one device to another device.